We threw gasoline on the fire and...
by Lucifiel
Summary: Whee. Another fic centered around Mika and Raph.
1. TFC and CS

We threw gasoline on the fire and now we have stumps for arms and no eyebrows

We threw gasoline on the fire and now we have stumps for arms and no eyebrows

By: Lucifiel

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary or its characters. Sure is entertaining to muck about with them though.

A note: And if you haven't figured out that this is yaoi by now, you're pretty unintelligent. And if you are reading Angel Sanctuary fanfiction and don't know what yaoi is, you should be dragged out into the street and shot for obvious reasons. This concludes my rant, if it could be considered as such. -_-

Michael smirked, conceding his victory. His knights were in position for the kill, their swords raised high, riding on their polished black horses. His enemy's knights were already captured, imprisoned behind enemy lines and completely out of the battlefield, which meant he had all but won the battle, since they had been the only key pieces left on the field. 

"Checkmate," He said proudly, knocking Raphael's King off the chess board and smirking at the space where the glass King used to be, now replaced with a shiny black knight. 

His friend groaned, "Aw damn it, that's the fourth time today!! All you do is position your knights in strategic places, you don't even care about your other pieces," Raphael, Archangel of Wind, said, gathering up the pieces and putting them back in their rightful place under the board.

"Well it works, especially on you. You suck at chess. Why the hell do you even have a chess set? You obviously never use it."

"Bite me, shorty."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Eep...nothing, nothing at all..." Raphael cringed, putting the chess board back under his bed. "Well...we're off duty today, want to do something?"

"Such as...?" 

"Wellll," Raphael mused, a smile beginning to cross his face, "We could go to Earth and-"

"Forget it."

Raphael looked disappointed, but his golden eyebrows knitted in thought, "Well....I can't think of anything else to do, you have anything in mind, Mika-chan?"

Michael leaned back in the white leather chair and crossed his hands behind his head, "Mm...we could go play Counter-Strike..."

"That's not fun for me, though! You won't let me play since you never die!!" Raphael protested, "Let's do something else."

"Like what?" Michael spat back, leaning forward in the chair, "There IS nothing to do!"

"Maybe we could-" 

His sentence was cut off by a beeping sound. Michael reached inside a pocket in the baggy red pants he wore and pulled out a pager. "Mission. Guess we don't have time to do anything after all."

Raphael shrugged, "Oh well. What's the mission?"

Michael got up and smacked him, "Stupid! My _pager doesn't do the briefing. I'm stuck with an idiot for a friend!!!" He said, walking out of the room, trailed by Raphael, who looked perturbed but said nothing._

Once they reached Michael's room, Michael sat at his desk and flipped on his computer, checking the objectives. After he was done, the Archangel of Fire turned to Raphael, "Not an Earth mission, which is good. It's got something to do with a Cherub named Katan."

"Katan...Rosiel's Cherub?"

"Hai," Michael nodded, scratching his head and pulling on a white wife beater on over his bare chest and strapping his sword onto his back, "We're supposed to investigate whether or not Katan is mixed up in business with demons. And this is all supposed to see whether or not Rosiel is responsible for that demon business a while back. Remember, that big war? Well they think either Rosiel or Katan being commanded by Rosiel started the attack for whatever reason. That's what we're supposed to find out."

"So basically...we're supposed to find out if Rosiel is conspiring with demons or not?" Raphael asked.

"I guess." Michael walked out of the room, and, of course, ran straight into Rosiel. He grunted, flying backwards into the door Raphael had just shut. Rosiel simply stood, looking at the area of his clothing Michael had touched, then moved his amber eyes from his clothing to Michael. "Uh...gomen, Rosiel-sama," Michael got to his feet, scratching his head and looking sort of sheepish. As sheepish as Michael could look, anyway.

Rosiel kept on staring at him, narrowing his eyes a bit smaller with each second, until his eyes were almost slits. Then, his manner changed in an instant, "Hello. I'm sorry, did I cause you any pain, Michael?" 

Michael blinked, then shook his head, "No, Rosiel-sama, I'm fine." The Inorganic Angel gave him chills...he had never liked him, and he especially didn't like talking to him. Something about his eyes...

"Good, good," Rosiel smiled, then leaned down closer to Michael's face, "Have you met my servant Katan?"

"No, Rosiel-sama."

"Well perhaps I should introduce you two to him," Rosiel seemed to brighten at this, and called over his shoulder, "Katan!"

A tall, yet vulnerable looking Cherub turned the corner and knelt in front of Rosiel. "You called me, Rosiel-sama?"

"Hai, Katan," Rosiel smiled, placing a hand on his cheek and guiding him to his feet. "These are two of the four Archangels, Raphael and Michael. I'd like you to meet them." The Cherub bowed and blushed when Rosiel beckoned him to rise once more. Michael suppressed the urge to wrinkle his nose. The two certainly weren't subtle about the way they felt about each other. Rosiel's eyes were all but devouring Katan, and Katan's subservient manner was too...unnatural to be a mere master/servant relationship...and that could be exploited, if the mission Raphael and himself had just taken called for measures such as those.

"Well," Raphael smiled, giving a tiny bow and inching away, "It was nice meeting you, Katan, Rosiel-sama. Have a nice day." The two turned to walk away, but Rosiel's voice called them back.

"Stop." 

The two did as he commanded, turning around to face Rosiel, who was wearing a sadistic smirk. Not that Rosiel's constant smirking wasn't always sadistic, but considering the circumstances Michael found it rather unnerving.

Rosiel took a few steps forward, his platform boots clicking in the well-lit hallway. "I know what you two are up to," He said, clearly wanting to cut right to the chase, "And I would like to know if you two could keep it quiet for me."

Michael rubbed his chin, thinking, then looked up at Rosiel, "And what would we get out of the bargain?"

"My protection. And yes, Katan and myself have been dealing with the Evils. There. You've heard the confession from the culprit's very own lips, now what are you going to do? Tell all to our dear Father? Or become allies with myself and Katan, the ones who are going to rule this place sooner or later."

Raphael put a hand on Michael's shoulder and looked to Rosiel, "May we confer before accepting, Rosiel-sama?"

Rosiel waved a graceful hand, "Of course, I'll be expecting your answer tomorrow. Ja!" He said, turning and disappearing, Katan at his heels. 

Michael didn't like it; not one bit. But Raphael seemed to trust Rosiel for some non-apparent reason. The Archangel of Fire walked back to his room, leaving Raphael to his thoughts and once he reached his room, un-strapped his sword and plopped down in his computer chair. 

He stared at the blank screen of his computer for a moment before leaning forward and flipping it on, clicking on the icon that read "Counter-Strike" and feeling a smirk begin to make its slow but steady way onto his face. Once the game loaded and Michael connected to a 'Dust' server, the smirk spread to a grin. 

His computer had an internet connection to die for, so of course lag was nonexistent in his little world of killing. "Honestly..." He murmured, grinning and sniping another HW guy, "This is too easy...I wish the humans would-what?!?!" Michael nearly jumped out of his seat. He had just been sniped back!! Outrage!! 

Michael's blue eyes started glazing over with a red haze, and he respawned, this time as a soldier. "Where is the little bastard..." He muttered, his currently red eyes scanning the screen for signs of the enemy. None of the other idiots playing on the server could touch him, he didn't bother with them. But the little devil that had shot him was going to pay...and dearly.

He inched his character around a corner and came face to face with the sniper who had shot him. The name on the screen had read 'Mstar6', and that was who he faced now. And they were dead. DEAD. 

Without a moment's hesitation he switched to a shotgun and blasted a hole in the offending character's face, his grin widening as his kill registered in the top right hand corner of the monitor. "Hah!!" He shouted, proud of himself. No one killed 'Pyro14' and got away unscathed.

After a moment, however, in the message section off in the bottom left hand corner of the screen, a message from Mstar6 reared its head. Michael usually never bothered reading the messages, since they were mostly idiots cussing each other out because they both sucked, or just some idiot trying to plan a strategy with another idiot. But this message was directed towards him, so Michael read it. 

_Michael. Don't trust Rosiel. -L _

_Mstar6 has signed off._

Michael blinked. "What the Hell?!"

To Be Continued....

This story has nothing to do with my other one, "The Longest Line". It's a completely different plot line. Although yes, there will be a sequel to my other story. I really do love mucking about with the Angels...they are great. Ja.


	2. Conversationalists? Not really.

We threw gasoline on the fire and now we have stumps for arms and no eyebrows Part II Normal Terry Madigan 2 107 2001-11-04T03:59:00Z 2001-11-04T03:59:00Z 1 583 3326 Security Pacific Roofing Company 27 7 3902 10.2625 Clean Clean 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Tms Rmn";} 

We threw gasoline on the fire and now we have stumps for arms and no eyebrows Part II

By: Lucifiel

Disclaimer: All hail Kaori Yuki.

_ Five…four…three…two…one…..Now!!!_

Michael launched himself from the cliff and proceeded to freefall off the thousand foot enbankment, enjoying the way the air whipped around his face and the feeling of freedom that falling freely gave him. It gave the small Archangel a sense of oneness with the area around him, and just before he hit the ground, Michael unfurled his wings, beating the white appendages and slowing the fall before dropping to the ground in a crouch, looking around.

The setting that assaulted his senses was that of a forest, large and ancient, the trees smelling of the must that was usually associated with such things, and the limbs overflowing with slimy moss. A dark forest, this one, the canopy of trees refusing to let any light through, seeming like a green blanket over Michael's head. 

He stayed in the crouch for a moment, then rolled out of the way right as a spiky dagger embedded itself where he had just been crouching. Pulling out his sword, Michael lept into the air, his weapon meeting another silver, more delicate sword. 

The two fought, neither one gaining much ground, on the forest floor, then took their fight to the trees, leaping, twisting, and occasionally sliding on the limbs that were covered with moss. 

As most things do, however, the fight came to an end. Michael won, of course, by utilizing a slip-up on one moss-covered limb to plunge his sword into his opponent's gut. He grinned, flipping backwards and landing on another tree limb not far away, looking smug.

"You STABBED me!!" Raphael cried, holding the wound.

"Of course I did ya pansy!!" Michael replied, rolling his eyes, "Whaddya think this is?! Kindergarden?! We were training! Besides, you can heal yourself easily, so don't give me any of that sissy crap." Raphael glared, but healed himself with little to no effort and jumped amiably across the two limbs to land beside Michael, sitting on the mossy limb and sighing. 

"Anyway," Raphael spoke after a moment of silence between the two, and turned to Michael, "I was thinking…"  
  


"About Rosiel?"  
  


"Yeah…" Raphael sighed again, running his fingers through his golden hair, "I was thinking…"  
  


"You SAID that already."

"I know! Just…let me get out what I'm going to say!"

"All right, all right. Hurry up about it."

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't think that we should trust Rosiel. He seems too oily to trust, don't you think? As if he would betray us if things got too rough? I'd rather be against him that with him…his sanity seems questionable to me…" 

"Damn RIGHT his sanity's questionable! The guy's a fuckin' psycho!!" Michael scoffed, wrapping his legs around the tree and hanging upside down. After a moment, he started doing situps, "I don't like him either," He grunted, "And I'm not joining the guy. Ever. I'd rather be on my own if that's what it came to, rather than serve under that asshole." 

Raphael nodded, looking down at Michael, "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly. So…what should we do, Mika-chan? Get on with our lives or actually report on the subject?"  
  


"Well obviously we have to report on it," Michael replied, flipping back up onto the limb and draping himself out over it like a languid cat, resting his head on his hands and peering up at Raphael through hooded eyes.

"I don't want to," Raphael murmured, sounding like a two year old. Michael rolled his eyes and cocked an eyebrow, snickering.  
  
"Well at first glance I'd say you were pouting, Raphael," Michael chuckled, "Still sore that I kicked you ass?"

"Oh come off it."

"What? I can't hear you, you're trailing off."

"Shut up, Mika-chan…"

To Be continued…

Hah. I did not feel like making this long so I didn't. I probably should develop a plot soon…but I'll just write and see what happens. 


	3. Well. That was unexpected. I love my min...

We threw gasoline on the fire and now we have stumps for arms and no eyebrows Part III  
By: Lucifiel

Disclaimer: Leave me alone. I've already done two of these.

Three hours later, the two still hadn't moved from their positions on the tree limb. Throughout various bouts of arguing and sit-ups on Michael's part, they had fallen asleep. God only knew how Michael was staying on the limb, he was draped over it, nearly falling but still enough on the limb to avoid falling on his head. Raphael, ever the wiser, had leaned against the trunk and wrapped his legs around the limb. He wasn't going to fall any time soon. 

Eventually, however, the inevitable happened, and Michael slid off the limb, falling with a 'thump'…right on his head. He was awake in an instant…but not fast enough to avoid the hand that clamped itself over his mouth, hauling him off his feet and slinging him over a broad shoulder. Michael, of course, started kicking and struggling for all he was worth, and trying to bite the hand that muffled his cries. Raphael slept on, blissfully unaware that his young friend was indeed in major trouble. 

Michael's attacker tensed with barely contained anger, and brought him off of its shoulder for a moment to stare him straight in the face. Michael's blue eyes widened considerably. The humanoid was enormus, seven feet tall at least, and the pigment of his skin had to be fake…or induced. It was a dull, greyish color that seemed to shine unnaturally in the light. The face was grim and unmoving, and it's small, beady red eyes narrowed at it stared its captive in the face, daring him to struggle again. Michael got the hint, and settled for trying to pull the hand away from his mouth so he could call to Raphael. 

That didn't work either. The humanoid, if it could be called as such, tightened its already painful grip, pinching his cheeks with an almost unbearable level of force, and tucked him under its muscled arm, turning as if to stalk away. Michael winced at the pain in his face, and growled low in his throat at being so indecently treated. How could this thing have caught him, anyway? And why couldn't he break free? The thing was, without a doubt, more powerful than he was, and he doubted fire would work on something as solid as the thing that had captured him. 

"Mika-chan!!" The gasp of utter and complete surprised startled Michael out of his thoughts of escape, and he twisted, seeing Raphael stand and prepare to leap off the tree limb to help him, spreading his wings…until something leapt onto him and knocked the Archangel to the ground. Michael's eyes widened as he saw another of the things that held him straddle Raphael, pinning his arms and holding his wings in place so he couldn't beat them. 

"He wants only one Angel," Michael heard his captor state in a rough, surly voice, "I don't think he'll be pleased if you bring two."

"Aw can it," The other growled, "Besides, if we let this one go, he'll tell the others, and they'll come after the little one," The being accentuated his point by twisting Raphael's wing a little, making him grunt in pain.  Michael stiffened in fury. How DARE they call him little!!! Well, then again, they were at least seven feet, but as far as he was concerned that wasn't the point, damnit!! His blue eyes started clouding over with a red haze, and his body heat started rising a few hundred degrees at a time.

The being holding Michael tightened its grip and gave him a good hard thump on the back of his head, quieting his powers and making his body heat return to a normal level. "Kill him then," Michael's captor growled, "As I was saying, the Master won't be pleased if we bring two."

"I'll explain it to him," The being on top of Raphael smirked, leaning down to nibble Raphael's ear, "I like this one." Michael's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head, trying to clear some of the haze from his vision, the haze resulting from that blow to the head he'd just received, and managed to shake the hand free of his mouth.   
  


"Get your filthy hands of him you…you dirty human!" He spat, his blue eyes starting to cloud over with red again. The moment he said that he felt the being holding him stiffen in intense fury, and he was instantly backhanded across the face, making a bit of blood trickle from a split lip. 

"Don't ever call us that again! EVER!" The being bellowed, shaking Michael a little after every word. He was already dizzy from the last blow, and the backhand had felt like a brick had just clocked him in the face. He was blinking in and out of consciousness…but didn't want to slip into blissful oblivious, lest the savage beings get any strange ideas…and decide to-"Bring him then, we're moving out," The being interrupted his thoughts once again, and held him out in front of him. "My name is Garou, I'll be your new Master for the time being, until you meet ours. Step out of line again and I'll kill your friend."

Well, there was nothing he could do…as irritating as Raphael was, he was still Michael's only friend…and he certainly wouldn't do anything to jeapordize his life. The other being hauled Raphael to his feet and slipped a pair of cuffs onto his wrists. A few seconds later, Raphael slumped, looking drained. The being snickered and approached Michael, slipping a pair of identical cuffs onto his wrists as well. "What-" He began, then understood why Raphael looked the way he did. The cuffs, somehow, prevented them from using their powers. They might as well had been humans, for all the powers they now possessed. Michael's knees shook, and he would have crashed to the ground but for the solid arm that held him. 

A few moments later, Garou, satisfied that the cuffs had done their job, swung Michael up and over his shoulder, and raised a hand, opening a rather dark portal. The other being, who had just finished introducing himself to Raphael as 'Nagao', picked up Raphael and stepped through the portal. Garou did the same.

They emerged on what looked like the deck of an airship, and dropped their captives onto the hard wooden floor. Michael and Raphael instantly fell over, drained of their powers and strength. "Raphael…" Michael breathed, softly as so the other two idiots couldn't hear, "Do you know these idiots?"

Raphael shook his head weakly, his golden eyebrows knitting together, "No…I don't know them, Mika-chan…" 

"Don't call me that," He murmured absently as Garou and Nagao walked back over to them. 

Nagao glared at the two of them and wagged a finger, "No talking, you two…" He smiled at Raphael and reached over to him, playing with the buttons on his light shirt. "I look forward to playing with you, Angel…" He said, smirking and turning on his heel to a crew member, "Take them down below, to the brig. Make sure they don't escape."

"Y-yes sir!" The crew member nodded, looking a little nervous at handling two Angels, but obeyed his orders all the same. Once Michael and Raphael were secured, by 'secured' meaning thrown into a corner, limbs and wings splayed about, the crew member blushed slightly and smiled at them. "Excuse me…are you real Angels?"  
  


Michael scowled at him, twisting weakly and trying to get into a comfortable position, "Yeah, kid, we are." He spread his wings and gave them a few flaps to insure the boy that yes, in fact, he was an Angel. 

"Oh my…this is wonderful…I can't believe I'm looking at two real Angels!"  
  


"Well look while you can, 'cause I have a feeling these Angels won't be alive very long…" Michael muttered more to himself than the boy. He turned to get a better look at the boy, seeing that he wore a pair of ratty threadbare pants that looked like they were tied with string, and a long white shirt with no sleeves. His medium length brown hair was pulled in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his green eyes were shining. with what looked like compassion and kindness. Michael felt it instantly, they could trust this boy.

"I'll do my best to see that you're taken care of, Sir," The boy said, smiling, "And maybe…you could help us…"   
  


Michael raised a crimson eyebrow, "What do you mean? Would you help us escape from here?" 

The boy nodded, looking frightened but serious, "Yes, I would…I was forced into slavery on this airship by our ruler…he is a ruthless barbarian who starves cities and villages just to see the people's sunken faces. It amuses him to see pain…and he's always looking for new creatures to torture and conduct horrible expiriments on. Nagao and Garou are two goblins that he has corrupted and made his two right hand men…it is sad…they used to be so kind and helpful…but when the Count captured them both and attatched those spinal grafts to them…well…they were forever under his control. The Count has a very strange control over something called 'Flowstone', which is what everyone in this place mines. He can control it and make it do whatever he wants."

Michael listened intently, drinking in the information in case he needed it, which he probably did. "So…these 'goblins', Nagao and Garou…they were kind? Do you think if we could get those graft thingies offa them that they'd join our side?"

"Only if you managed to disrupt the Count's control of flowstone," The boy sighed, "Alas, but even if you converted the two, the Count would still be able to control them through the flowstone."

"So…what enables him to control flowstone?" Raphael spoke up, looking directly at the boy, "And what is your name?"

"His left hand…and it's Geoffrey. Geoffrey Sherwood. But you can call me Geoff, Sir…may…I ask your names?"  
  


Raphael took the job of introducing them both, since he knew Michael would probably go through his entire line of titles if they let him, and they didn't have much time. "I'm Raphael, and my disgruntled friend here is Michael." 

Geoff's green eyes widened considerably, "The Archangels?!?" 

"Yes," Raphael smiled at the boy's surprise, "But…most Angels aren't as humans picture as us. Some are even more decadent than some humans, so don't get too impressed." 

Geoff nodded, and looked as if he were about to say more, but at that moment Nagao stormed down the stairs, glaring murder at Geoff, who shrank back under the force of the glare. "What are you doing here, boy!?" Nagao snarled, catching Geoff about the throat and throwing him into the wall, inducing a cry of pain from the boy. 

"I-I'm sorry Sir…" Geoff stammered, holding his arm and wincing, "I was just making sure they didn't escape…" 

"That's enough out of you, slave…did I say you could talk!" He slammed his foot into Geoff's stomach, making him double over in agony, then pick him up by his neck and threw him toward stairs before turning to the two Angels. "Get out of here…go back to your duties."   
  


"Yes, sir," Geoff wiped a bit of blood from his arm and mouthed the word 'later' to Michael and Raphael, then turned and ran up the stairs. 

Nagao smiled viciously at Raphael, who returned his gaze with an icy blue stare. The goblin chuckled, walking forward and kneeling on a knee beside Raphael, stroking his cheek with a finger. "Ah, but we'd have so much fun if you'd only cooperate…" He murmured, "There aren't any men around here that are as fair as you are…with your light hair and pale skin…not to mention those amazing eyes…yes," Nagao leaned in, nuzzling Raphael's throat and trailing small kisses up his neck, "We would have such fun, Angel…"   
  
Raphael tossed his head, a look of revulsion on his face, and Nagao's red eyes darkened. He stood and walked to the stairs, "Fine, if you want to do it the hard way, that's all right with me. I'll come get you two as soon as we've docked at the castle." With that, he was gone. 

Michael sighed, leaning back against the wall, the cuffs still draining most of his energy. "Well, Raphael, we're fucked."

"Quite literally, if that idiot decides to make good on all his talk," Raphael sighed, "Or at least I am…"

"Haha your life sucks," Michael snickered, grinning at Raphael, "At least I'm not desired by that goblin moron…"   
  


Raphael grinned back, "Yes, but keep in mind the this 'Count' wants _you. I wouldn't start making fun of me just yet…if the Count is what made Nagao."   
  
_

"….FUCK!" 

Well, I thoughrougly enjoyed writing that. Ladies and Gentleman, we have a plot. 


	4. A rather short chapter. It's something. ...

We Threw Gasoline On the Fire and Now We Have Stumps For Arms and No Eyebrows Part IV  
  


By Lucifiel

Disclaimer: -_-;

  


Of course, 'when we've docked at the castle' didn't happen for another two hours, so Michael and Raphael were stuck in an ungraceful heap on top of each other. Between various shouts of 'get off me' and 'that's my EYE', the two got along rather well, all things considered.  

Geoff didn't come back, and neither of the captive Archangels blamed him. Life looked like Hell for the kid, so the two didn't want to push his luck at not being murdered thus far. 

"Oi, when do you suppose we'll be docking?" Michael had been asking the same question every five minutes, so Raphael didn't bother answering, just tried to sit up again. Once again, he failed. 

"I really think they should treat us better, considering we're going to be their whores," Raphael grumbled, "I mean, I could really care less, but I'm a bit worried about you. You've never done anything like that, am I right?"  
  


"Of _course not!" Michael said, blushing a little, "I'm not perverted like __you, remember!"   
  
"Right, right. Anyhow, if you don't want to end up becoming a sex slave, we might want to think about a plan of escape while we are down he-" The ship had docked, cutting off Raphael in mid-sentence and sending the two Archangels flying._

Michael was the first to hear the rough footsteps on the floor above them, and hissed at Raphael to be quiet, then whispered, "Okay, I've got a plan. Since we can move a little now, being used to these damned handcuffs and all, we've got to find some way to knock those guards out and escape."

"Mm-hm. Brilliant plan."

"Just shut the fuck up and follow my lead!" Michael said, glaring and pretending to faint. Raphael rolled his eyes and did the same; it wasn't like they could get into any more trouble than they were already in.

Sure enough two guards entered, sniggering when they found the two 'unconscious' Angels, and leaned down to pick them up. That, however, proved to be a mistake, when both Angels reared up, twisting their legs around the guards necks. They didn't stop until every bit of life was choked out of them. When the two dropped, Raphael inched over to them and searched them as best he could.

Fortunately, he didn't have to look hard to find the keys to their cuffs. "Lovely," He said, grinning while he unfastened his restraints, then turned to do the same to Michael, "Let's get out of here."

To be continued…

Yes, it's short, but I didn't feel like writing more, and I felt sort of bad for leaving it lying here for so long, so…here's something, at least. Be happy.


	5. We finally see the Count. Quite interest...

We Threw Gasoline on the Fire and Now We Have Stumps For Arms and No Eyebrows 

Chapter 5

By Lucifiel

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary. If I did Setsuna would be dead. 

Michael and Raphael found themselves sneaking down a large hallway. It was an amazing hallway, actually, quite ornate for what it was. The floor they walked upon was glass, and underneath in sparkling blue waters swam exotic fish, eels, and even the occasion dolphin. Clearly the aquarium wasn't restricted to the hall only, because if it was, things would get crowded down there. 

The walls were a beautiful pattern of gold inlaid with precious stones, forming the illusion of a sparkling mist of finery. The ceiling was a holographic image, the two angels could tell, but the view of space was spectacular. The holo-image even had shooting stars, start clusters, and the occasional far-off galaxy. A superb replica. 

Shattering the moment, rendering it to shreds, came Michael's voice. "Not only is this 'Count' a prick, he's a _rich prick!" Michael grumbled, running a hand through his rust-colored hair, "Th' bastard's probably watching us through some hidden camera right now, just you watch!"_

"I'm sure he is, Mika-chan. At least he hasn't sent anyone after us yet."

"Don't jinx us with that 'yet' shit! You sound so fuckin' depressed! Buck up! We got away!"

_"Don't be so sure of that," A voice blared from a speaker somewhere in the wall._

"You _see??" Michael flailed, his arms windmilling, "What did I tell ya! Th' bastard __was watchin'!"_

"Shut up, Mika-chan."

"Don't tell _me to—" Michael was gone._

Raphael took a deep breath and forced himself not to panic. "Mika…?" He turned just in time to see an enormous goblin fist headed straight for his head. He ducked, scoffing at the clumsiness of the lumbering being, caught the goblin's arm and twisted up into the air to deliver a stunning kick to its nose. He used the momentum of his swing to shift his grip and snap the meaty arm.

The goblin howled and fell to the ground, holding his arm. Raphael stomped forward and stepped on the injury, inducing another howl from the goblin. "Where is he?"

"I…I don't—" Raphael pressed harder, "He's with the Count!"

"Where!"

"B-bedroom.."

"Take me."

---  
  


Michael woke up in a chair. And not just any chair, oh no. It was a recliner chair. Very nice chair, too. His blue eyes fluttered open to see a luxurious room. The bed took up half of the room, and that wasn't saying much, because the room itself was very large. Michael got up off the chair and peered at all the finery. 

The floor of the room was living grass, and various tropical flowers grew around the room. Various ponds, waterfalls, and aquariums were positioned around in strategic places. "Wow…" He allowed himself to murmur, then went back to prowling around.

Door locked, of course. Fire didn't work on the door either, it was some sort of strange stone. He growled and plopped down on the bed, curling up on his side and gnawing on a fingernail. A little trickle of fear crept into his stomach. What would he do when the Count came for him? If he had minions as powerful as the two that had captured Raphael and himself, what would the Count himself be like? His power had to be incredible…

As if in response to his unspoken fear, a hand brushed his cheek. Michael gave a yelp and leapt to his feet, standing on the bed. He saw the Count. It couldn't have been anyone else. His fears rooted him to the spot, his blue eyes wide.

The thing in front of him 'looked' like a man, but Michael doubted that he was in fact human. He was tall. Taller than Michael when he was standing on the bed. His features were handsome and chiseled, his body muscular but hidden beneath a black cape. His eyes were so brown as to seem almost black, and his lips seemed to be permanently twisted into a sadistic smirk. 

"Good evening," Mikael took a step back at the Count's voice, tripped, and fell back on the bed. The Count seemed pleased at the act of clumsiness, and took the opportunity to remove his coat, revealing a beautiful body with clearly defined muscles and the like. He smirked down at Michael and slid onto the bed, straddling the Archangel.

Finally, Michael's instincts kicked in. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!? I have my rights! You can't violate me!! Oi! Get off you weird fucking pimp!" 

The Count just laughed and pinned Michael like he was nothing. "My dear Angel…you are quite powerless to stop me, I'm afraid. Rosiel was indeed correct."

"_Rosiel put you up to this?!? But why?" _

"Surely I don't need to explain the entire thing to you," He ripped off Michael shirt, inducing an indignant squeak, "Rosiel wanted you and your friend out of his hair. And by giving you to me, he insured that his dealings with the demons weren't compromised by an investigation."

"That's the-damnit get _off me-stupidest thing I've ever heard! Aniki hates Rosiel! He'd never deal with him!"_

"True. However, it isn't Lucifer Rosiel is dealing with. He is dealing with the lesser demons, not your elder brother." He gave Michael a strange look, "I would have thought his little brother would have put up a bit more of a fight, however. Taking you and your friend was surprisingly simple."

"Well sorry. It's not as if we're lookin' over our shoulders for weird guys every second, y'kno-mmph!!" He was silenced by the Count's lips closing over his own. He squirmed, quite upset by the recent turn of events, and when the Count finally pulled back to survey Michael's reaction, he was met with a knee to the nose. "I am gonna kick your ASS for that!! I'm not taken by surprised twice you know!" He flipped off the bed and landed on the other side of it, his white wings spread for balance.

The Count smirked, "I was counting on that." He cocked his head and thought for a moment. "Hm…that was funny. I am a Count, and I was counting on that." He paused for another moment, then burst out laughing. 

Michael blinked twice, then slapped his forehead. It was going to be a long fight.

To Be Continued….

Go me. I finished another chapter. In math class. Damn math class. Damn fat ugly teacher. 


End file.
